pripyatrbxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pripyat Wiki
PRIPYAT - The lost City The Pripyat Wiki was created to give players more then a game with a few buildings! Here you can find updatelogs, sneak peeks, informations and much more! Pripyat (Reallife) Pripyat Abondoned since 1986, is a ghosttown in the ukraine. It was evacuated due to the chernobyl disaster where reactor No.4 of the Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant blew up, and spread radiation across the USSR and Europe. 2 days after the accident, pripyat was evacuated and its 50k inhabitants had to leave everything behind. Today the ghosttown is a memorial and a place for Tourism. Pripyat (Roblox) My project is all around Pripyat. My Goal is to recreate the City 1:1 missing no big detail. Sure, Roblox doesn't allow me to make every little Rock, but i create everything as realistic and close as possible, to give players a expierience that was never there before! I've been working on Pripyat for nearly 2 years now. Many of the buildings you see ingame, were remade many times to be more realistic, detailed and closer to the real one. I'am working many hours a week on this Project to get it further and further. Updates come weekly to monthly, depending on their size and detail-grade. So if theres no update for a few months, you can expect a very big update and overhauls. Whats planned in the Future! In the future, Pripyat wont be my only project. I will also recreate the Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant and Radiostation Duga-3. But also the Trainstation "Yanov" between pripyat and the Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant will find its way to Roblox. Or short: every unique place in the 30km Chernobyl Exclusion Zone will be explorable. Sure that wont all be put in one place, as example the Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant will be a seperate place. Same counts for Pripyat, Yanov and Duga-3. I also think about making a pre accident version of all the places. But thats a decission i let others decide about by voting. Why i rebuild the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone! The reason i rebuild every unique place in the zone is, that there is no Realistic 3D remake of the Exclusion Zone. Sure you can find Parts of the zone or the city of Pripyat in a few games like the S.T.A.L.K.E.R Series, But compare that Pripyat with the one in reallife. You will see many many things dont match. Thats the reason why i started working on this huge project. Pripyat is a city with a really nice architecture (not talking of the apartment buildings, but the Culturepalace as example.) Thats why i decided to remake the whole Zone with Interrior, all unique rooms and everything i can get a good Picture of. Sure this is a very big project wich wont be done in a couple of weeks, but i make progress pretty fast. at my workspeed, i can release 1-2 buildings a week. Most of the buildings appear many times in Pripyat. some buildings are filling up a whole part of city. But buildings wont be the only thing im working on. Sure Pripyat is a showcase, but it will also get a few elements to make it a bit more interactable. You can find informations about that on the link v below v . Pripyat Updatelog. Here you can find the update history with all its detailed changes! Category:Browse